Funds are requested by a group of 37 vision scientists to support four research modules that will provide a mechanism to facilitate and enhance interaction among the vision scientists in the various disciplines represented at the Eye Research Institute. The modules will extend research endeavors of individual research programs by providing collaborative opportunities for projects in which investigators do not have expertise, funding, or technical capabilities. The four module are: Morphology, Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibody, Animal Resource, and Laboratory Computer Applications. The Morphology Module will provide light and electron microscopy capabilities, thereby increasing the availability of morphological techniques to biochemists, pharmacologists, and immunologists who need correlative morphologic data for their research. The Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibody Module will assist PIs in selecting appropriate tissue culture techniques and media and in producing characterized tissue cultures of ocular origin, and will be responsible for cell fusions and storage of designated clones for monoclonal antibody production. Such a resource will augment the research of investigators who primary expertise lies in other technologies. The Animal Resource Module will provide expertise and assistance in animal surgical techniques and postoperative care, anesthesia administration, administration of drugs and medications, and antigen injections and bleedings required for polyclonal antibody production. The Laboratory Computer Applications Module will provide support to individual and collaborative efforts by assisting in the interfacing of microcomputers with laboratory equipment and by developing software for gathering, processing, and analyzing experimental data by microcomputer systems. The modules will be staffed by personnel with specialized training in the respective fields. Each module will be under the immediate supervision of a well-established investigator(s) have experience in that area. The module heads will constitute the Core Grant administrative committee, which will in turn be responsible for a committee of senior investigators comprising heads of the research units of ERI.